Junjo Drabbles
by PissyAuthor
Summary: A collection of short drabbles from the Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist pairings. Slight OOC-ness.
1. Romantica: Frappe

Frappe

Misaki sat perched on the couch, the sound of fingers tapping on a keypad reverberating beside him. He held in his hand a glass of vanilla frappe. Yet another gift from Isaka. It was rather sweet.

There was a grunt in annoyance as the straw slipped, spewing a drop of the foamy liquid on his chin. The figure beside the boy noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"Here, let me clean that for you."

Before having a second to protest, cool fingers lifted up Misaki's chin, a pair of warm lips pressing against his skin, accompanied by a familiar tongue licking up the mess.

"Usagi pervert!" he screeched, attempting to scootch back from the man who was no doubt, going to make the situation worse.


	2. Egoist: Lessons

**AN: So I'm not completely sure why I made this so long, but I promise others shall be shorter for you readers!~**

Kamijou technically wasn't supposed to work today. He had actually planned to take some time off of school and spend time with his Nowaki. Sadly, one of his students needed before school tutoring on the exact day, putting him between a rock and a hard place.

Today though, he didn't feel much like teaching at all and just let the children do as they wished. While lounging, Kamijou drummed his fingers on the desk. There wasn't a book to read and this was a problem. In fact, he'd been in such a rush to leave today and arrive on time, it was forgotten.

He took the liberty of calling Nowaki, asking to drop one off for him. The students would be curious if a stranger walked in handing the demon Kamijou a simple book, no doubt about it.

"_Riing. Riiiing. Riiiing."_

A familiar voice picked up the phone in a hurry. His voice was deep and warm at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Nowaki, bring me a book." he demanded. There was a short drawling silence.

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter. Something of use."

There was a brief pause at the end of the line that lasted for a minute, followed by his lover's voice. It sounded of a grin and mischief.

"Sure."

Before getting any other words out, the line went dead and Hiro hang up, wondering what would be in mind. He remembered asking for a book last time, and somehow ended up with the Dictionary.

He sighed, sliding both eyes over to glare at a group of students who were gossiping about something. Eavesdropping wasn't the best thing to do, but everyone was so jittery with excitement. What could possibly be the cause for excitement on a Monday morning?

As it seemed, seconds of intent listening later, the famous novelist and acquaintance Usagi Akihiko had published a new BL novel just this week. The girl squealing claimed to be the first one who purchased the book. Though, Nowaki was certain that the first one to officially receive a copy was the writers' very close friend, Misaki. They did live under the same roof and got _"intimate"_ daily. Word had spread rapidly of their relationship.

Brief minutes later, Nowaki popped his head in, ushering towards the teacher who was in the middle of giving one of his students a lecture about completing work on time and its' significance to actually turn things in. Another student nudged the teacher, who turned his attention to the teen and eyes settling on the black haired typhoon whose head popped in. He held a book out and as Kamijou raised an eyebrow, strolling towards the man.

"Ah, thank you."

Without any other words and that wide grin, Nowaki slinked back outside, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. The classroom was eerily quiet, probing the teacher with curious eyes as his lips pursed into a tight line.

The cover read, "Ten Intimate Positions Your Partner Will Love" with an orange cover. It was seemingly thick without any decoration on the front cover whatsoever. He grumbled, surprised and thinking of how to kill his Nowaki without being caught. Who would read such a vulgar piece of work? His hand reached to open the book to a random page, just a glimpse…

Later that evening, returning home, Nowaki welcomed his lover with a sheepish grin and wave. However, Kamijou grasped the man's wrists, pinning them above his head and smirking deviously. Nowaki appeared to be truly surprised, squirming in the man's grasp.

"How about I show you what I learned at school today?"


End file.
